tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/Something I wanted to share, out of mere creativity.
Okay, so here's the deal. I was chatting with a friend and were getting al poetic. And Suddenly I just started writing this weird song. I wanted to share it because I felt like maybe if you say it, you'd be able to figure WHERE THE HECK IT CAME FROM!? I figure I know what all of you are going to say though. EDIT: Decided to name it; Your Path, Your Choice. Lyrics The last page of a fairy-tale leads to a happen ending, don't you see? But Fairy-tales aren't true, just entertainment children believe to be real. For the real world is a place of bittersweet darkness and light, with god and bad people. '' ''Don't lie to your-self and say it's over, it'll never be over, as long as you believe there's a blue sky waiting for you. The ever present friends that you hold dear help steer you along as you find yourself. Don't let that one man knock you down with his selfish-ness, pick yourself up and keep moving. Just think happy, never say it's impossible, and keep moving. '' ''The heart yearns for the truth as the mind beleives anything, follow your heart, not your mind. This nostalgic feeling of love drips down your face as you smile, finding hope. Then, just when your about to be thrown into the dark abyss, you stand up for yourself, and they actually listen. Your bravery has saved you and has given you resepct. Don't you see, that this is what you get from the positive side? As you read about a girl who cannot admit how she feels, you feel sorry for her, and put the book down. Your prayers, your wishes, your dreams, they all show you that there's a different picture than those who are trying to mislead you have been showing you. The next night, you dream of yourself as something you wish for, perhaps a fairy, or a Magical girl, or maybe even something else. For that is what you've been doing all of your life. "Life is short" you say, "everyone dies, but you can actually live, if you decide to see your real purpose instead of just listening to the lies of your past and the people around you." The next day, the phone relentless rings as everyone wants to hear your kind and gentle words, and you become overwhelmed with love. Your friend knocks on the door at four and asks for help, for their life has been a never ending, never stopping Ferris Wheel of Disappointment. '' ''You pull out a small peice of paper, which you've written some words on. Your friend reads it and realizes that they've been wrong about what they've been doing. They turn to you and smile. "God bless you, and thank you so much!" they say, after they realize they're almost late and run out the door. You slump down in a chair, after a long, comphy day. You pull out your book and see the girl has gained courage over the past few monthes. You smile as you finish the chapter and set it back down, ready to take a walk and possibly find someone to talk to, And suddenly it's night. The glowing fireflys float around in the air as if on strings as your little sister trys to catch them. You smile and thank God for all you have, and all you will. The moonlight shines down on you as you walk into your room and say your prayer. You fall asleep, dreaming of life where everything is beautiful... Thank you guys for reading, I'd really appreciate it. Category:Blog posts